dragonforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Once in a Lifetime
Once in a Lifetime is the eighth track of the band's Sonic Firestorm album. the song's lyrics were written by Sam Totman and ZP Theart and the song's music was written by Sam Totman. Lyrics Dark clouds and thunderstorms in the fires and flames were born Through darkness traveling on the night Hellfires and rain will fall time is coming for us all Our journey for the guiding light Firelight it is burning so bright in the dark of the night As we fight for the glory tonight there's nowhere to hide On the wings of your destiny brings all the power you crave Careful now if not you then who else will we save Lost in this world to a stranger Death by the sword a common danger you know that everything is not what it seems March on all night forever searching Daylight ahead is only lurking Break through the walls and use the power of your dreams Ahhhhhhhh, once in a lifetime take a chance at the right time the glory to see Rise up for the time of your life Now the time has come for you to be free In the minds of society we all live in harmony Truth is that we all die in vain You stand for what you believe I kill for what I conceive Is there then a title for this game? Far away in the wastelands of hell full of torment and pain Demon knights riding over the heights where the fallen are slain Violent fury of firestorming death now no life will prevail Now you live all your days in the fires of hell Lost in this world to a stranger Death by the sword a common danger You know that everything is not what it seems March on all night forever searching Daylight ahead is only lurking Break through the walls and use the power of your dreams Ahhhhhhhh, once in a lifetime take a chance at the right time the glory to see Rise up for the time of your life Now the time has come for you to be free Woh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Firelight it is burning so bright in the dark of the night As we fight for the glory tonight there's nowhere to hide On the wings of your destiny brings all the power you crave Careful now if not you then who else will we save Lost in this world to a stranger Death by the sword a common danger you know that everything is not what it seems March on all night forever searching Daylight ahead is only lurking Break through the walls and use the power of your dreams Ahhhhhhhhh, once in a lifetime take a chance at the right time the glory to see Ahhhhhhhh, once in a lifetime take a chance at the right time the glory to see Rise up for the time of your life Now the time has come for you, Now the time has come for you, Now the time has come for you to be free